


Proper

by PlagueAngel



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Emotional Levana, F/F, I suck at tagging, Light Angst, Professional Sybil, rated just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueAngel/pseuds/PlagueAngel
Summary: Levana thirsts for love, for touch, for affection. Sybil attempts to convince herself she doesn't.





	Proper

“Sybil.”

She heard the clacking of footsteps on the cold marble floor. Only when she stepped close to her queen, and looked up, did she realize that they were her own.  

Levana was sitting collapsed in her throne, chin on her hand. “Sybil, have you ever felt… strange around me?”

“What sort of strange, My Queen?”

“Like… your heart races, and you feel this overwhelming  _ need  _ to impress me, to touch me, to stroke my body.” Levana stood up. “Because I’ve felt it. With you.”

“My… My Queen?”

“Call me Levana, Sybil.” Levana cupped Sybil’s chin in her hand. 

“M— Levana,” Sybil breathed. She seemed to be rooted in place, Levana’s icy cold fingers spreading waves of frosty paralysis through her body. 

“I’ve felt this before,” Levana continued. “With Evret. And I thought I would forget about it forevermore.”

“Levana?” Sybil whispered. “It isn’t— it isn’t—  _ proper _ ; you and I—“

“To hell with what the court thinks.” Levana kissed her, a single touch, and it was enough to light Sybil’s heart on fire. “I love you, Sybil.”

“Levana.” Sybil couldn’t say any more. Levana swooped in again, deepening the kiss, and Sybil thought that her whole world was on fire—

Levana smiled against her mouth. “I never thought this would happen.”

“I don’t— I don’t think anyone did,” breathed Sybil. 

“A queen falling in love with the head thaumaturge. An interesting turn of events.” Levana kissed her, trailing down her neck and Sybil took in a ragged gasp. “Have you ever had a lover, Sybil?”

“No, My— Levana.” 

“Hm.” Levana’s hands continued to rove across her body, snagging on the buttons down her back. “You’re overdue.”

Sybil laughed, but her mind was elsewhere. It wasn’t right— it would cause a scandal— her heart raced, her mind raced, her senses were on fire. Fire, fire, fire. It must be love— nothing she’d ever felt compared to this, what were they going to  _ do _ , it wasn’t professional—

“Sybil. Stop thinking and kiss me.” Levana’s voice was stern.

Sybil obeyed—it was a direct order from her queen, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 work.  
> Critique greatly appreciated!


End file.
